Blood in the Water
by Razell
Summary: Froud, Devil of Joy, wants a certain innocent kitten. Kaltz has other ideas. Rated for perversion, violence, and sick, sick Froud. Probably the most evil thing I've yet written.


Blood in the Water

Rai was his prey. Konoe, the instrument of his sweet, sweet vengeance. But there was something else Froud wanted.

A toy.

Another kitten to play with.

And such a pretty kitten he was. His innocence, his purity was like blood in the water to a hungry shark. He was practically _begging_ to be taken.

What was innocence for, if not to be defiled?

The Devil of Joy licked his jade-colored lips.

He wanted _Asato_.

The dark kitten was so... _D__elicious_.

He had watched with his sightless eyes as the young cat had joined Konoe on his foolish quest, an innocent, bumbling kitten meddling in things he did not understand. So cute...

Oddly enough, Kaltz had also shown some interest in the kitten, but had not moved upon it.

Froud smiled thinly, _He who hesitates is lost_.

There were other Kittens for The Devil of Grief to play with.

...

Asato had gone to fetch water for the others and now he was alone.

Vulnerable.

_His._

Froud emerged boldly from the shadows of the forest, smiling broadly, arms open in a friendly welcome. "What's this? A little lost kitten?" He spoke with a kind, cheerful voice.

Asato's beautiful blue eyes widened in surprise. The black-haired kitten drew his sword and took a wary stance, "W-who are you?"

"I am Froud. I have come to show you the way."

Asato looked the other over. He strongly resembled an insect. He was a slender, pale creature wearing tight-fitting green and black armor, and an eyeless mask that covered half of his face. A shock of green hair was visible, along with two long, black horns.

_A Devil_!

"Stay back, Devil!" The kitten held his sword two-handed in front of himself. He might be innocent, but he knew how to fight.

He was young, with jet-black fur and brilliant blue eyes. His well-toned form was clad in tight blue-black leather, his neck and left arm were bandaged. His beautiful, boyish face was smooth and unmarred, and his scent was as soft as wildflowers, with just a hint of sweet fear.

"Come now, kitten. I am your friend," Froud spoke gently, as if to a child. The kitten _was_ practically a_ child_, in mind and body.

"You are a Devil! You want to _eat_ Konoe!" Asato shouted.

Froud giggled, "I don't care about that. My... _Quarrel _ is with Rai. He took something very precious from me."

He reached up with slim hands and gently lifted the mask from his face.

Asato recoiled in horror.

Froud's face was beautiful, but his eyes... He had _no_ eyes. The lids were sewn shut, a thin red scar ran across his face, no doubt made by the weapon that had taken his sight. "This is what Rai did to me. Yet you call _me_ a Devil?" He felt the kitten's sympathy sweep over him. Part of him felt regret that this was so easy, that the kitten was so utterly guileless. But the innocent were so much fun to corrupt. To break. "_Rai_ is the dangerous one. I can help you. I can help you protect Konoe."

"Rai wouldn't hurt Konoe... " Asato said softly. He didn't get along well with the white haired cat, but he was sure that Rai would never hurt Konoe . . . But, then, he _had_ taken Froud's eyes.

Could Rai be a_ bad_ person?

Sensing his doubt, The Devil of Joy made his move. Froud was by Asato's side in an instant, whispering in his ear, "I can stop Rai from hurting Konoe." Asato was taken aback by the other's speed. He still held his sword, but suddenly, he felt that he did not need it. He felt safe. He sheathed his sword, and Froud smiled gently, "That's right. I'm your friend, and, perhaps, _more_."

Froud couldn't wait to introduce him to the joy of pain, the pleasures of agony. To drink his innocent tears and relish his helpless screams.

To take him in body and soul.

A thin, sharp finger ran down Asato's cheek. The sensation gave him a strange feeling, a sort of pleasure, but not like any he had felt before, it felt _wrong_, but he couldn't fight it. He shuddered as the other hand slid down his back, and began stroking his black-furred tail.

"N-no..." His voice trembled in protest at the intimate touch.

"Shh, don't be afraid."

_That can come later _

"Such a pretty kitten..." Despite himself, Asato was sure that he could trust this blind Devil. "We will be such good friends . . "

A voice boomed out from behind the Devil, "Asato! Don't trust him! _Run_!"

Froud turned in shock, a handsome, blue clad figure with long horns jutting from dark blue hair stood behind him, golden eyes narrowed in rage. Froud stood silently for a few seconds, then smiled cruelly, "Kaltz. Why must you intrude upon my fun. Hasn't this kitten had enough... _Grief_? It is time he learned about _Joy_."

"Not your sick kind of joy." Kaltz replied, then turned his attention to Asato, "I told you to _run_!"

Froud's spell was broken, and the kitten fled, leaving the two Devils alone in the dark forest.

"Kaltz. There are so many beautiful kittens in this world." Froud smiled amiably, "Let me have this one. Or, if you want him, we can _share_-"

_Pain_.

Not sweet, pleasurable pain. But the cold, icy pain of _death_.

Froud felt the sword pass through him, ripping into vital organs. He gasped in shock, and fell to his knees as the blade was withdrawn, doing even more damage.

"_Why_?" Black blood tumbled out with that hoarse question.

The Devil of Grief looked down at his dying companion, the wrath still glinting in his eyes, "Do you expect me to stand by and watch as you _rape_ my _son_?"

"Your... _Son_?" Froud smiled, then laughed, coughing up more blood, "You... never told... Your son... H-helping Konoe he'll... _Die_." He laughed again, a cruel, taunting joy in his fading voice, "You should... Have let me... Have him. I..." He gasped, "More _merciful..._ Leaks..."

Froud collapsed in a broken heap, that mocking smile frozen on his pale face. Kaltz stood silently over the corpse for a moment, then wiped the black ichor from his blade in the clean grass.

No matter what he had to do, or who he had to kill, Kaltz would protect his son.

Even if it cost him his own life.

The End.

Notes:

Before anyone starts sending me hate mail, Froud is _not_ evil because he's _gay_. Most, if not _all_ of the characters in _Lamento_ are either gay or bi-sexual, including Asato. (I'm not sure about Kaltz, as he had a wife and child.) Froud is a sadistic rapist who gains joy from torturing others in every way possible and a few that aren't. _That _is why he's evil.

I've never played _Lamento_, I don't know about what the Devils can or cannot do, or how they can die. I have also never written a 'Yaoi' story. I wrote this because the idea was stuck in my head. I knew what Froud did, and I knew Kaltz was Asato's father and still loved him, so I wondered what would happen if Froud had wanted Asato. I have no idea how Froud can see without eyes, so don't ask. He's a Devil, he probably uses magic to see.

_Lamento_ is a yaoi (gay) video game about cat boys. Konoe is the main character. Asato is one of his possible boyfriends, Rai is another. Froud is a sadistic, perverted Devil and if he gets his claws on Konoe, he very, _very_ brutally rapes him in front of Rai to punish Rai for taking his eyes. Leaks is an evil cat-man wizard with demonic powers and the main villain. Kaltz is Asato's guilt-ridden father, (Asato doesn't know this yet).

_Lamento_ and all characters are the property of Nitro+Chital


End file.
